1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stool useful in association with the game of golf, and more particularly to a golf bag stool.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf is a game requiring both skill and concentration. Oftentimes, weekend golfers need to be reminded that golf is a game intended for fun and relaxation. When golfers have completed a round of golf it is not uncommon for golfers to gather with others to discuss the day's game, usually while enjoying food and beverage. Chairs or stools in the golf clubhouse typically match the décor of the clubhouse rather than provide specific identity to the game of golf. One attempt to provide a chair or stool having an identity to golf is described in U.S. Design Pat. No. 557,023. In that patent, a golf bag stool is disclosed wherein a golf bag is used as a seat. Unfortunately, golf bags are typically tall and bulky. Sitting atop a conventional golf bag would be very difficult and perhaps even dangerous in requiring one to leap atop a golf bag in order to be seated. According to the design of the '023 patent, a step is provided for the purpose of enabling the golfer to climb atop the tall bag. Unfortunately, incorporating a step in a golf bag would be difficult and cumbersome since golf bags are not made for such purpose. Moreover, modification to add a step would be costly and, even if accomplished, would not produce a very functional stool. The overall height of the average golf bag is too high to enable a person to sit atop the bag and still be conveniently situated for eating or drinking at a table or countertop.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a stool that could be used in association with the game of golf, golf facilities, or in locations where individuals enjoy golf, or would like to be reminded of golf while relaxing and perhaps enjoying food or beverage, e.g., in one's home or club. Another object of the invention is to provide a stool having a miniature sized golf bag at the base thereof which, while providing the golfer with a pleasant reminder of the game of golf, does so in a manner that provides comfortable seating at, e.g., tables or countertops. It would also be highly desirable to provide a golf bag stool having a comfortable seat capable of rotating independent of the golf bag itself, so that the user could freely move around without shifting the golf bag. It would also be desirable to provide a golf bag stool that could provide soft and cushioned seating and simultaneously permit tilting or leaning in every circumferential direction so that persons sitting on the stool could comfortably lean and turn toward one another, or toward a table top or countertop, to enjoy additional comfort and relaxation. It would also be highly desirable to provide a golf bag stool that can be made with different types of miniature golf bags having insignia, thereon so that different stools could be provided, with different names, organizations and logos, depending upon different preferences and markets.